Famille
by Batwoman
Summary: Post Meat Puzzle. The daughter of an old friend of Ducky's pays him a visit worried about him. Please RR. :


Title: Famille  
Author: Batwoman  
Rating: PG - gen

Feed Back: always welcome. : ) Either onlist or email: aaaahbatwoman – run yahoo . com (no spaces)

Archived: my journal, (communities navyncis, ncis, NCIS special ops board. Anywhere else, let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ducky, Tony, Kate, Gibbs or NCIS. Beth, Lee, her mother, and Abigail are all mine though, and so is this story. I'm just playing with the rest. Donald P. Bellisario owns everything else.

Author's Notes: I'm blaming Channel D (or was that M?) and jtbwriter for this one. I don't remember who said it, but before Meat Puzzle even aired, there was chatting about depression. The evil Thrush bunnies started hounding me, pestering me and I actually started writing it before the show aired.

Tony sauntered into the office back from lunch, thankful to be back in the building. The rain outside dampened any pleasant thoughts he may have had about the warming temperatures. As he stepped off the elevator, he spotted the tall brunette leaning against his desk chatting with Kate.

Quickly adjusting his shirt and running his hands through his hair he continued down the stairs to his desk. The brunette smiled with anticipation; sliding up to her he began to purr, "Ah Elizabeth, don't tell me you missed me…..wait a minute," he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around, "You're dad's not here is he?"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "No," trying not to laugh.

"Why would you care if her dad was around Tony?" Kate asked, looking forward to the answer.

Tony stopped looking around and turned to Kate explaining, "Because he's big and scary."

"And because he threatened to kill you if you asked her out again," Ducky said as he walked past Tony to greet Beth. Ducky finally arrived at the bullpen after changing out of scrubs into a dark suit with a blue shirt. His raincoat was draped over his arm with his hat in hand as he walked down the stairs. Gibbs followed closely sipping his coffee.

Kate looked at Tony and smiled. The thought of her juvenile co-worker being threatened with death over a woman amused her to no end. She watched as Tony gave her a faux amused smile and walked around to his desk and sat down.

Elizabeth turned to face Ducky, giving him a broad grin. The older man gave her big smile and said, "Elizabeth, it's good to see you."

"'Uncle' Ducky," she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. Ducky smiled at her warmly and wrapped his arms around her returning the hug.

"Uncle," Kate said confused, "I didn't know you have a niece Ducky."

"He does, but she isn't. Her dad's an old friend of Ducky's," Gibbs said as he walked past the group. "How's your dad?" He asked as he sat behind his desk.

When the hug finally ended, Beth replied, "Oh you know him, he refuses to retire until he's old and senile," Still staying in Ducky's embrace.

"Even then he'd still insist on working," Gibbs quipped.

"And even then he'd still work," Ducky joked a step behind Gibbs.

Beth smiled fondly at the teasing her father was receiving at the hands of his old friends. Suddenly remembering something she turned back to her 'uncle' and said, "Oh, I almost forgot, mom wanted me to give you something." The brunette then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Tony, feeing left out asked, "Did she send me anything?" Leaning forward, he smiled hopefully.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me," She said disengaging herself from Ducky's embrace. The brunette walked toward Tony and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Hey," he exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"I always did like your mom," Gibbs laughed.

"So 'uncle', tell me you haven't eaten lunch yet," Beth asked, walking back to Ducky.

"I was waiting for you my dear," he said, offering her his arm. "I've been looking forward to your lovely company," He added

The brunette smiled knowingly perturbed at her 'uncle'. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm. "Dad called you didn't he," Beth asked, suspicious her father ruined her surprise visit.

"Oh you know him. He just wanted to make sure you were alright. He worries about you," the older man said as they walked up the stairs to the elevator.

Kate watched the pair leave. Smiling gleefully she turned to Tony and teased, "Looks like Ducky got the girl."

Tony looked at her only mildly amused and retorted, "He may have won this round, but the battle goes on."

"I'll be sure to tell her dad that," Gibbs commented as he picked up his phone to make a call.

Tony looked at Gibbs and frantically said, "I was just kidding boss. No need to call Lee and tell him I said anything."

"Then why aren't you working?" The former marine questioned as he punched in the last number.

"Right boss," he nervously responded as he turned his attention back to working on his computer.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ducky gallantly held the antique chair out for Beth. In return, she smiled and sat down, smoothing her skirt as she settled in. Crossing over to the other side of the table, he pulled out a matching chair and also sat down. The pair looked over the menu in silence as they decided on what to eat. A couple minutes after the pair was seated the waitress whirled by to introduce herself and take their order.

After the waitress had left with their order, Ducky turned to Beth and asked, "How's the puppy?"

"Abigail's keeping dad in line," the brunette smirked.

The former blond chuckled at the thought. He easily remembered the day Lee had acquired Abigail years ago. His long time friend had been visiting after one of his mother's dogs had just had a litter. One of the puppies became rather attached to Lee, never straying far from his lap. As he was packing to leave, the energetic puppy jumped into his bag and, despite numerous removals, she continued to jump back in. The old friends looked at each other and Ducky told Lee he was welcome to take the puppy home.

"Sounds like a good life. Speaking of good living, is that boyfriend of your treating you ok. Is he ever going to propose?"

Beth grinned at the older man as she set her glass back onto the table. "Funny you should ask," she paused momentarily for effect, "we spent Christmas with mom and dad and, that night, Jason proposed."

"Come on. You don't expect me to believe that's it. That boy is a romantic just like your father. So tell me, how it happened," Ducky prodded.

Beth giggled; she couldn't resist teasing her 'uncle' as she was. "After dinner we all went into the living room for dessert and to open presents. Before we did anything though, he walked me to the fireplace and got down on one knee. He told me how much he loves me then pulled out the box, opened it and asked me to marry him," she finished. Reaching for the chain hidden under her blouse, she pulled it out for Ducky to see the ring.

Ducky gave her a big smile, "That's great, have you set a date yet?"

Beth smiled; she could tell her 'uncle' was stalling. She could only imagine the nightmare he lived through. Turning serious she asked, "Would you please stop stalling 'uncle'?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said innocently fidgeting ever so slightly under her gaze.

She reached across the table and placed a hand on his arm, "Uncle, we're worried about you, especially dad." She paused briefly allowing the words to sink in before asking, "How are you?"

The older man looked into her brown eyes and could see the love, affection and concern for him. He noted the oddity of it all; the young woman sitting across from him had no relation to him save for being the daughter of his best and possibly oldest friend. He thought back through the years and mentally shook his head thinking about Beth and her siblings. Whenever he was in town for a visit, how the times had they crawled onto his lap and begged him to read them a story. All the meals they shared with him, she was right, he was one of the family.

He sighed heavily. His chipper attitude was nothing more than a fraud. The recent events, his close call with death at the hand of a man he helped put away and his deranged mother unnerved him more than he thought was possible considering everything he'd seen in his life. The result was depression; something he hid from everyone, including his ailing mother.

"Why don't we talk about this later?" Ducky asked. Seeing the hesitation her eyes, he placed a comforting hand on hers and said, "It really isn't something to talk about over lunch. Right now I just want to spend time with you my dear, enjoying the pleasure of your company. We can talk about what happened tonight," he promised giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Beth thought it over a moment. She was willing to wait until after dinner and nodded, but was determined to talk to him about the affair. Allowing him the reprieve, she moved on to more pleasant things, like her up coming wedding. "I won't allow any excuses, you're coming to my wedding," she ordered as the waitress placed their dishes in front of them.

"I wouldn't dare dream of missing it," Ducky said as he began cutting his chicken. "Besides, your mother would hunt me down and hurt me if I did," he smirked.

Beth chucked. He was right; her mother would hurt him for missing the wedding. The rest of lunch was spent talking about the brunette's upcoming wedding.

After lunch, Elizabeth dropped Ducky back at NCIS office. With a goodbye kiss on the cheek, Ducky exited her car and walked back into work, his depression temporarily lifted by the young woman's company.

Beth waited until he walked into the building before pulling away and driving towards Reston eager to spend time with Ducky's mother.

The solitary drive provided the young woman time to reflect on her career and what led to the decision to work with dementia patients. She saw the effects the disease had on the woman who was like a grandmother to her, and used that to learn more about the debilitating effects and help those that suffer from it.

Lost in thought Beth didn't realize she had arrived until she nearly passed the house. Pulling into the large, curved driveway and parking the rental, she exited the car. Walking up to the door the brunette banged the knocker, as she waited for her 'grandmother' to answer. Unsure of the how far the disease had progressed, Elizabeth worried as she waited for the older woman to answer.

The dogs barked before door opened a sliver, and a frail looking old woman peered out as she asked who was there. Beth gave her a big smile and said, "It's me, Beth, remember, Lee and Olivia's daughter?"

The older woman opened both doors and the dogs ran out to greet her. Beth knelt down as they excitedly vied for her attention and she smiled. She looked up and said, "Dad called last night to say I was coming over today, remember?"

The matron's confusion faded as she began to remember who the young woman kneeling in front of her was. "Oh yes of course. Who are you again?" Beth smiled as she stood to face the older woman and began to repeat what she said.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ducky walked through the front door as he called out, "Mother I'm home," taking off his coat and hat, hanging them on the rack in the front hall.

Beth walked up to the older man and wrapped her arms around him, "Hello, 'uncle', dinner's almost done."

"Smells wonderful," he commented, offering her his arm once the hug broke, "but you didn't have to do that."

Placing her hand in the crook of his arm, she said, "I wanted to, besides, it's not everyday I get to see you two. I only made dinner though dessert's up to you," she smiled at him as they walked back to the kitchen.

After a filling dinner of roast beef with all the trimmings, the pair walked out to the front porch. They sat on the bench, talking over strawberry mouse and coffee. Tyson sat on Beth's lap, begging for her attention; Beth smiled and obliged the Corgi. "How have you been holding up," She asked.

Ducky took a deep breath. His friend's daughter didn't need to know the all the horrific details of his ordeal, but he could tell her how he'd been doing. "I've been holding up," he finally said. The brunette rested her head on his shoulder and Ducky wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "The ordeal left me…shaken. I lived through something that," he paused to gather his thoughts a moment, "let's just say no one should have to experience that alive."

The brunette grasped the older man's hand resting on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Have you talked to anyone about it," she asked.

Ducky raised the mug to his lips and took a sip. Lowering the cup, he shook his head as he said no.

"Why haven't you talked to dad," She asked.

"I didn't want to burden Lee with my ordeal," he said.

Beth sat up and turned to face the older man, "Don't want to burden dad? 'Uncle' dad was "burdened" the moment Gibbs called and told him you were kidnapped. Mom called me us on her cell while they were still on the phone. We all ran home as soon as we heard and waited with mom and dad for news of your rescue. No one got any sleep that night. Dad was so relieved when Gibbs finally called him the next morning to tell him they found you," She explained. "Call him," She urged.

Ducky looked ahead, staring off in the distance, silently thinking. The young woman was right, the one person he could talk to, the only person he could talk to about this, or anything personal for that matter, was his old friend. Sighing he finally looked at her and wondered, "When did you grow up?"

Relieved the young woman smiled at her 'uncle'.

"I'll talk to him alright?"

Her smile broadened and she said, "Yes." Beth was happy to see her 'uncle' was willing to talk to someone in an effort fight the depression he had undoubtedly fallen into. She leaned back into his embrace, still holding his hand.

Despite his cheerful demeanor, she could tell it was nothing more than a façade. One look into his eyes and she could tell the gaiety was superficial. Pleased to have succeeded in her goal, the young woman moved onto more pleasant conversation. "So, who were you thinking of bringing to my wedding?"

Ducky smirked, "I don't know, maybe I'll bring Samantha," and winked.

"Who's Samantha?" Beth asked interested. Ducky offered nothing more than a grin.

The pair continued to talk for a couple more hours before Elizabeth decided to call it a night. After helping Ducky bring the dishes into the house, she offered to help wash them, but the stubborn man insisted on doing them himself. He ushered her to the front door where she gathered her purse from the coat rack.

After fishing her keys out of the bag, Ducky then walked her to her rental. With a hug and a kiss goodbye she sat in the car and pulled away, making her way back to her hotel.

Once she was out of sight, Ducky turned and leisurely walked back into the house. He briefly contemplated calling his old friend, but decided against it due to the late hour. Pausing briefly to lock the doors, the former blond decided to let the dishes sit in the sink. He then climbed the stairs slowly, headed for his bedroom for what was looking to be a pleasant night's sleep.


End file.
